<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drift Away by Jayfur08</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172681">Drift Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayfur08/pseuds/Jayfur08'>Jayfur08</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Family Of Six [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mental Breakdown, Singing, Song: Drift Away, Songfic, but just in flashbacks, gays in love, meltdowns, ranting, venting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:07:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayfur08/pseuds/Jayfur08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I thought I would have a fic done today, but I don't, so you get this! It isn't a fic, it's a script for an animation I will probably never do</p><p>Featuring Clevemour!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne of Cleves/Jane Seymour, Past Anne of Cleves/Henry VIII of England, Past Henry VIII of England/Jane Seymour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Family Of Six [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drift Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: Implied/Referenced Rape. I didn't intend it, but my friend pointed out one part kinda screamed rape and I agree so I'm tagging it in case. </p><p>There's also some mild humor or just vagueness because I didn't really plan on releasing it before</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drift Away Clevemour edition</p><p>[Present Cleves and Seymour have white lineart and are looking back at their memories together. Past Cleves and Seymour have black lineart and are unaware of the Present Cleves and Seymour.]</p><p><b><em>Here in the garden. </em></b>[Present Jane gestures to Past Jane and Henry]<br/><b><em>Let's play a game. </em></b>[Henry talking, being all sweet and not abusive yet]<br/><b><em>I'll show you how it's done.</em></b> [Past Jane seems genuinely happy and excited]<br/><b><em>Here in the garden. </em></b>[Henry gestures to the garden they're in]</p><p><b><em>Stand very still.</em></b> [Henry’s have a dark undertone and Present Jane winces at them while Past Jane oblivious smiles at it.]<br/><b><em>This'll be so much fun!</em></b> [Past Jane says, while Present Anna looks sad and kinda horrified]<br/><b><em>And then he smiled.</em></b> [Henry smiles. That's it, that's the frame]<br/><b><em>That's what I'm after.</em></b> [Past Jane looks proud and relieved by the indirect praise, like the abuse victim she is]<br/><b><em>A smile in his eyes.</em></b> [Henry has no like eyes it's just those lines so it shows them.]<br/><b><em>The sound of his laughter.</em></b> [Henry grabs Past Janes' hands.]</p><p><b><em>Happy to listen.</em></b> [Past Jane looks exhausted as Henry talks or smth]<br/><b><em>Happy to play</em></b>. [Past Jane still looks tired but is smiling and talking with Henry.]<br/><b><em>Happily watching him drift away.</em></b> [Past Jane looks on sadly while Henry leaves.]</p><p><b><em>Happily waiting.</em></b> [Present Anna and Jane watch as Past Jane sits on a bench by a window<strike>(did those exist there?)</strike>, alone.]<br/><b><em>All on my own. </em></b>[Past Jane's forces smile falls]<br/><b><em>Under the endless sky. </em></b>[Past Jane looks at the stars.]<br/><b><em>Counting the seconds.</em></b> [Past Jane walks away and Present Jane and Anna just look sad]<br/><b><em>Standing alone. </em></b>[Present Jane and Anna walk away, leaving Past Jane alone.]<br/><b><em>As thousands of years go by.</em></b> [Montage to when he married Anna.]</p><p><b><em>Happily wondering.</em></b> [Past Anna looking anxious and awkward around Henry.]<br/><b><em>Night after night.</em></b> [Past Anna looking out the same window see gay parallels.]<br/><b><em>Is this how it works?</em></b> [Past Anna looks anxious and nervous]<br/><b><em>Am I doing it right? </em></b>[Past Anna looks at her hand.]<br/><b><em>Happy to listen. </em></b>[Present Anna and Jane watch as Past Anna just stands by Henry.]<br/><b><em>Happy to stay. </em></b>[Past Anna looks at the crown in her hand]<br/><b><em>Happily watching him drift away.</em></b> [Past Anna leaves the castle or whatever she gets divorced]</p><p><b><em>We keep on turning pages. </em></b>[Present Anna and Jane sing this]<br/><b><em>For people who don't care. </em></b>[Present Anna mutters, thinking of Henry.]<br/><b><em>People who don't care.</em></b> [Present Jane mirrors her in agreement]<br/><b><em>About us...</em> </b>[They both look down]<br/><b><em>And still, it takes us ages! </em></b>[Present Jane sings in frustration about how long it took her to see that the abuse ain't it]<br/><b><em>To see that no one's there </em></b>[Present Anna glares up at Pasts Anna and Jane, both with X's on their faces or smth]<br/><b><em>See that no one's there </em></b>[Present Jane glares at Past Jane]<br/><b><em>See that no one's there.</em></b> [Past Jane and Anna fade away, just leaving Present Jane and Anna]<br/><b><em>Everyone's gone on without you</em></b>. [Split screen where Present Anna and Jane are standing alone? Idk]</p><p><b><em>Finally something.</em></b> [Present Anna and Jane are in Past Anna's room, where Past Anna is on her bed.]<br/><b><em>Finally news.</em></b> [Someome comes into the room]<br/><b><em>About how the story ends.</em></b> [Past Anna tilts her head and the person talks]<br/><b><em>She doesn't exist now</em></b> [Past Anna's face shifts from confused to horrified as she's told the fate of Katherine Howard, the literal child who got her head chopped off after years of abuse after Anna got divorced]<br/><b><em>Survived by no sons</em></b> [Idk, they mention that she had no kids this line doesn't really fit even after I change it but sons were important then so]<br/><b><em>And he has a brand new wife </em></b>[About how Henry how married again how funnn]</p><p><b><em>Isn't that lovely? </em></b>[Present Anna sings with a sad smile and teary eyes while Past Anna, who is now alone in her room, has a meltdown]<br/><b><em>Isn't that cool? </em></b>[Present Jane is also tearing up, but grabs Anna's hand]<br/><b><em>And isn't that cruel? </em></b>[Present Anna and Past Anna both say ‘cruel’ at the same time]<br/><b><em>And aren't I a fool to have </em></b>[Present Anna and Jane both yell with a split-screen now]<br/><b><em>Happily listen</em></b> [Present Anna sings this alone]<br/><b><em>Happy to stay</em></b> [Present Jane sings this alone]<br/><b><em>Happily watching her drift</em></b> [Split-screen again, Present Jane at the left screen, looking down at the left corner. Present Anna on the right side, looking down at the right corner.]<br/><b><em>Drift </em></b>[They both straighten up and the line begins to fade]<br/><b><em>Drift </em></b>[They both turn to each other and hug]<br/><b><em>Away</em></b> [They fade back to black and it shows that they're in their room, just venting to each other]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The next fic will be our very soon I swear</p><p>The only cover I could find that had the intensity I wanted was by Caleb Hyles, but it's a male cover so... Anyway please check it out it's so good</p><p>I have a whole playlist of songs for the Queens, though, if you guys wanna see them</p><p>Also, if someone wants to make something with this script, go ahead, please just credit me</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210634">Drift Away</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots">CinderSpots</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>